pierretvfandomcom-20200214-history
Vampiric Thursday
Write the first paragraph of your article here. Series: A Darker Truth: ''A Darker Truth'' is a prequel series of four short episodes put together to lead into the Vampire Diaries series premiere on September 10th, 2009. Produced by Retroit Films, the story follows Jason, a young man searching for his sister’s killer in the small town of Mystic Falls. The show's initial concept was: It was gonna be a summer series, starting June and ending in August. The network ordered 13 episodes, but after the poor ratings and bad reviews of the show (1.03 million viewers, & 2 out of 5 stars)... just after the pilot episode aired, the network took the decision to end the show, just after 4 episodes produced. The Network burned off the remaining episodes August 8 to August 29. Starring: Jason Smith, Ian Somerhalder, Paul Wesley, Emma Roberts & Britt Robertson. ''' '''Buffy The Vampire Slayer: Season one exemplifies the "high school as hell" concept. Buffy Summers has just moved to Sunnydale after burning down her old school's gym and hopes to escape her Slayer duties. Her plans are complicated by Rupert Giles, her new Watcher, who reminds her of the inescapable presence of evil. Sunnydale High is built atop a Hellmouth, a portal to demon dimensions that attracts supernatural phenomena to the area. Buffy meets two schoolmates, Xander Harris and Willow Rosenberg, who help her fight evil through the series, but they must first prevent The Master, an ancient and especially threatening vampire, from opening the Hellmouth and taking over Sunnydale. Starring: Sarah Michelle Gellar, Nicholas Brendon, Alyson Hannigan, Charisma Carpenter, Anthony Stewart Head. Created By: Joss Whedon. ''' '''Angel: At the start of the series, Angel has just moved to Los Angeles. He is soon visited by Doyle, a messenger sent to him on behalf of The Powers That Be. Doyle receives visions that can guide Angel on his mission as a champion of humankind. Angel also encounters Cordelia Chase, who is trying to launch an acting career. The three group together to form Angel Investigations, a detective agency that hopes to "help the helpless." When Doyle dies in the episode "Hero", he passes on his 'visions' to Cordelia with a kiss.Shortly thereafter, the ex-Watcher, Wesley Wyndam-Pryce, joins the group. Meanwhile, the evil law firm Wolfram & Hart pay increasing attention to Angel. They tempt him toward darkness when they resurrect Darla, Angel's ex-lover and sire — killed by Angel in the first season of Buffy in the episode "Angel". Starring: David Boreanaz, Charisma Carpenter, Gleen Quinn, Alexis Denisof. Created By: Joss Whedon, David Greenwalt. Blade The Series: In the plot, Krista Starr returns from military service in Iraq to learn that her twin brother, Zack, has died under mysterious circumstances. Her investigation reveals that Zack was a "familiar" - a kind of indentured servant who agrees to do a vampire's bidding in the hopes that his "master" will eventually reward him with eternal life. Krista's search for her brother's killer soon brings her face to face with Blade, as well as with the killer himself, Marcus Van Sciver, a powerful vampire and high ranking member of the House of Chthon. Smitten with Krista, Marcus decides to turn her into a vampire by injecting her with his blood. Krista is then approached by Blade, who injects her with the same serum he uses to control his own vampire instincts, and offers her a chance to help him avenge her brother's death and bring down Marcus and the House of Chthon, and revealed that Zack was trying to do a sting operation with Blade. The two form a reluctant partnership. The remainder of the season follows Krista's attempts to maintain her cover in the House of Chthon, all the while struggling with her growing predatory nature, and Marcus' (supposed) efforts to develop a "vaccine" that will render vampires immune to all their traditional weaknesses; sunlight, silver, garlic, etc. It is later revealed that Marcus' true purpose is to create a virus called the Aurora Project that will specifically target "purebloods," the ruling vampire class, and leave the turnbloods (normal vampires like Chase and Marcus, who were once human) unscathed. He eventually unleashes his weapon in the series finale, surprisingly enough with Blade's help.' Starring: Kirk Jones, Jill Wagner, Nelson Lee, Neil Jackson, Jessica Gower. Created By: David S. Goyer' Moonlight: The pilot introduces Mick St. John, a private investigator who has been a vampire for over fifty years. Mick meets Beth Turner, a reporter for the online newspaper BuzzWire, at the scene of the murder of a young woman. Mick and Beth begin investigating the crime together, helping each other to catch the killer. Flashbacks to 22 years ago show a domestic fight between Mick and his ex-wife Coraline Duvall over a kidnapped girl. Mick lights the house on fire and rescues the girl, leaving Coraline to the fire. It is revealed that the little girl has grown up to be Beth, and that Mick has tried to watch over her and keep her safe over the years. In the present, Beth discovers that Mick is a vampire,and Mick reveals how one becomes a vampire and tells her the story of how he was turned on his wedding night by his ex-wife, Coraline. Starring: Alex O' Loughlin, Sophia Myles, Jason Dohring, Shannyn Sossamon. Created By: Ron Koslow, Trevor Munson. The Vampire Daries: The series follows the life of Elena Gilbert (Nina Dobrev), who falls for a century-old vampire named Stefan Salvatore (Paul Wesley). Their lives grow more and more complicated as Stefan's vicious and malevolent elder brother Damon (Ian Somerhalder) returns to the town of Mystic Falls with a plan to wreak havoc on the town and also to plan a vendetta against his younger brother. Both brothers begin to show affection towards Elena, mainly because of her resemblance to their past love Katherine. It is revealed that Elena is Katherine's doppelganger, who eventually returns with plans against the trio. The series is set in the fictional town of Mystic Falls, Virginia, a town charged with supernatural history. Other story lines revolve around the other inhabitants of the town, most notably Elena's younger brother Jeremy (Steven R. McQueen), Elena's best friend Bonnie (Katerina Graham), Elena's close friend, Caroline (Candice Accola) and Elena's childhood friend and ex-boyfriend, Matt (Zach Roerig). The town's politics are orchestrated by descendants of the original founding families, all comprising a "Founders' Council". Some of the founding families of Mystic Falls include the Salvatores, the Gilberts, the Fells, the Forbes and the Lockwoods. They guard the town mainly from vampires, but also creatures such as werewolves and witches, some of whom are themselves members of the Founders' Council.' Starring: Nina Dobrev, Paul Wesley, Ian Somerhalder, Steve R. McQueen, Kat Graham, Candice Accola, Michael Trevino, Zach Roerig, Sara Canning, Matt Davis, Kayla Ewell. Created By: Kevin Williamson, Julie Plec & L.J Smith.' True Blood: Following the creation of synthetic blood, vampires have progressed from legendary monsters to fellow citizens overnight. Sookie Stackhouse (Anna Paquin) is a telepath and waitress at Merlotte's in the small Louisiana town of Bon Temps, owned by Sam Merlotte (Sam Trammell), a shapeshifter—though this secret is kept hidden. One night, Sookie meets Bill Compton (Stephen Moyer), a handsome 173-year-old vampire who has returned to Bon Temps following the death of his last remaining relative. As she cannot hear his thoughts, she finds it easy to be in his company and, over the first season, the two become romantically involved. Starring: Anna Paquin, Stephen Moyer, Sam Trammell, Ryan Kwanten, Rutina Wesley, Chris Bauer, Nelsan Ellis, Jim Parrack, Adina Porter, Carrie Preston, Michael Raymond - James, William Sanderson, Alexander Skarsgard, Lynn Collins, Lizzy Caplan, Lois Smith, Stephen Root. Created By: Alan Ball. The song used for the promo of this section is Bad Karma By Ida Maria Schedule: 16:00 - 17:00 : Buffy: The Vampire Slayer (12 Episodes)/Dark Shadows (13 Episodes) - Cancelled 17:00 - 18:00: Angel (22 Episodes) 18:00 - 19:00: Moonlight (16 Episodes) - Cancelled 19:00 - 20:00: Blade: The Series (13 Episodes) - Cancelled/True Blood (12 Episodes) 20:00 - 21:00: The Vampire Diaries (22 Episodes) 21:00 - 22:00: The Originals (22 Episodes) A darker truth.jpg A drop of true blood.png Angel.jpg Blade.jpg Buffy the vampire slayer.jpg Moonligth.jpg The vampire diaries 2.jpg True blood.jpg Cancellation: Notes: :$ - Certain To Be Cancelled :( - Likely To Be Cancelled :/ - Toss Up ' ':) - Likely To Be Renewed :D - Certain To Be Renewed 3 or even 4 shows will get cancelled, the ones in danger are: A DROP OF TRUE BLOOD, A DARKER TRUTH, MOONLIGHT & BLADE: THE SERIES